


A Comfortable Habit

by lunardreamed



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s02e23 Twilight, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardreamed/pseuds/lunardreamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for "Twilight."  </p>
<p>He doesn't know how to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comfortable Habit

“I have a date, you know.”

“Tony, I could really care less.” Kate’s too busy doing a last minute check on her make-up to pay attention.

“She’s blond and has legs that go on forever, just right to wrap around a man’s waist . . .” He trails off, bouncing his eyebrows up and down in the way that she’s assured him is not nearly as cute as he thinks.

“You’re a pig.” It’s not even that vehement. She wouldn’t bother, except that it’s habit.

“You know, I like that dress. It’s indecently short. Is it backless, too?” He peeks around behind her to see.

“Tony!”

“Whoa, I didn’t know they cut them that low.” He frowns in concern. “What happened to that good little Catholic school girl?” His frown turns to a leer. “I liked that.”

“Tony, I’m not here to entertain you. If you can’t have an intelligent conversation, don’t bother talking to me?”

“Okay, okay.” Long pause. “Care to give me a hint what you had in mind?”

“You’re hopeless. We won’t be in this elevator that long. Can’t you be serious for a very little while?”

“But Katie,” he whines, “I am serious.” He looks her up and down and grins.

_Ding._

“Not about that!”

“What else would I be serious about?”

“Excuse me?” Tony glares at the newly arrived passenger who interrupted their conversation. “What was that you said?” the newcomer asks.

“Just talking to myself.” Tony smiles tightly as he exits. “Old habit.” 

_fini_


End file.
